Usuario discusión:Daves Villa
¡Bienvenidos a la página de Discusión de Daves Villa! Si tienes algo que decirme, este es el lugar. Dejame un mensaje aquí y te responderé a la brevedad posible. Por favor, trata de ser especifico al dejar tu mensaje. Mis mejores deseos, --Daves Villa 02:28 15 may 2009 (UTC) Saludos hola, soy house815 y soy nuevo aqui, pero puedes decirme paranoid android o solo paranoid si gustas. Solo queria decirte que me parece una gran idea que haya una wiki de house, y que espero que crezca mucho (ojala tanto como la lostpedia, o incluso mas). Tambien queria avisarte que cree dos articulos: Everybody lies y Paternity, para que los revises y veas si esta todo en orden. Cualquier problema me dices, pero recuerda que soy un novato aqui (a pesar que medifique algunos articulos en lostpedia). Bueno, eso seria todo por ahora, espero hacer muchos aportes mas, nos vemos--Paranoid Android 03:50 27 sep 2009 (UTC) cambio de cuenta hola, soy house815, o mas bien era, tuve un problema con mi cuenta (no puedo acceder a ella) asi que ahora soy house_23, queria informarte porque ya no podre usar mi antigua cuenta y tendre que trabajar con esta. pregunta hola, soy yo de nuevo, me surgio una duda sobre la redaccion de articulos, ¿se pueden copiar articulos de wikipedia? quizas sea una duda tonta, pero no me gustaria pasar a llevar alguna norma. Cuando redacto un articulo, generalmente tomo mucha informacion de wikipedia, a veces textualmente, por eso mi pregunta. Ojala puedas responderme a la brevedad--House 23 20:57 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Holaa!!! Que bien que crearan una Wiki para House, la verdad me encanta el programa.. si necesitas algo, dime yo te ayudo a crear los temas. Como veras amo House, asi se algo sobre la serie :P Las demas wikis sobre house estan abandonadas totalmente.. pero espero que esta si funcione :) Si necesitas ayuda solo dime :) Interlinks Hola, te recomiendo que solicites links interlenguajes con el fin de no tener que poner al final y principio de cada artículo que tal artículo esta también es español. Puedes solicitar los interlenguajes aquí (inglés). Otra sugerencia es que pidas el cambio de nombre de la wiki ya que el real nombre de la wiki es "Dr House Wiki" cuando el nombre que se esta manejando es Housepedia, puedes pedir el cambio de nombre aquí, solo necesitas especificar que el nuevo nombre que deseas es "Housepedia" claro sin faltas de ortografía. Suerte!--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 19:45 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Url Hola, soy un usuario de Wikia, estaba viendo wikis y me encontré con este, una serie que me gusta mucho, por cierto. Venía a comentarte que actualmente, no existe ningún wiki que se llame es.house, así que venía a decirte que si quieres, puedes pedir (a través de ) que te cambien el nombre a es.house. Todo está a tu elección, claro, pero yo solo comento que a lo mejor se hace más conocido, ya que las personas tienen más tendencia a buscar es.house que es.dr-house, ya que ese es el nombre de la serie. No es que esté mal el antiguo, simplemente es una cuestión de sencillez. Pensé que sería conveniente aconsejarte, ya que estás haciendo un gran trabajo por aquí, y sería bueno que más personas lo viesen. Además, como no existe es.house, sería muy fácil de hacer (si existiese si que sería un problema, ya que habría más de un wiki y es una faena). Bueno, total, que si te interesa, puedes pedirlo en el . ~Playsonic2 19:20 16 ago 2011 (UTC) Impulso del wiki Hola Daves Villa, soy Danke7 Helper de Wikia en español y quiero ofrecerte el impulso del wiki, Housepedia, con la llegada de la nueva temporada el 03 de Octubre, con ésto trataremos de darle un espacio en la portada de Central Wikia en español, además de brindarte apoyo en lo que necesites en el wiki. Puedo diseñar un buen estilo al wiki, así como estructurar plantillas o proyectos, si me dices que necesitas trataré de brindarte todo el apoyo posible. Lo planeado es impulsar el wiki como parte del proyecto que se esta pensando en desarrollar como ha sido el caso de Harry Potter Wiki que como podrás notar, el avánce fue excelente. Espero tu respuesta para empezar a trabajar lo antes posible.--Danke7 (talk) - Helper - Central Wikia 19:40 2 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola, yo con un amigo nos gusta house y somos de una wiki, nos preguntabamos si podriamos pasar a ayudar, estas tu solo aqui? Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 21:54 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Tengo 2 wikis, y edito en otras 2 (las acabo de poner en mi perfil), pero ultimamente no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicar a las wikis, espero ser de ayuda de todas formas. Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 22:41 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola Bueno, vine aca a ayudarte ya que me encanta House. No tengo ninguna wikia, pero se editar. Tu me dices en lo que te ayudo, tratare de trabajar en citas y esas cosas. Atentamente [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 22:50 11 oct 2011 (UTC) Si, a eso me refiero. Pero creare una pagina aparte llamada: Citas de House. Si quieres otro nombre solo dilo ya que mañana tratare de hacer la pagina. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 21:43 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Veo que el logo tiene fondo negro, quieres que haga uno igual con fondo transparente? Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 14:07 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Logo thumbBueno, no me ha quedado muy bien, si quieres ponlo sino no. Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 23:38 15 oct 2011 (UTC) Te queria decir que antes de empezar con lo de las citas, me podrias dar una lista de citas, ya que sera un trabajo dificil. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 15:41 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Gracias (: Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 12:06 18 oct 2011 (UTC) Recomendaciones Hola Daves Villa, mientras observaba algunos Wikis relacionados con el entretenimiento, me encontré con este. Como podrás ver, he hecho varias modificaciones por aquí aparte de crear algunas plantillas necesarias. Por ahora, sería necesario que borraras la Plantilla:WikiInglés, la he quitado de todos los artículos donde estaba añadida, exceptuando este artículo protegido, donde tendrás que quitarla tú. Para añadir un enlace al artículo en la vesión inglesa, solo debes añadir en: al final de los artículos, para que aparezca esto. También te recomiendo quitar los comentarios en los artículos mediante Especial:WikiFeatures, eso esta bien para otro tipo de wikis, pero aquí debemos centrar a los usuarios a editar y mejorar el contenido de los artículos, y no a añadir comentarios, aún así, como ya he dicho es solo una recomendación, tú eres quién decide. Si tienes cualquier duda, o necesitas ayuda, consúltame en la Central de Wikia. Saludoss -- 11:57 23 oct 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Bueno, sobre lo que me dijiste de la portada, tan solo hice un par de arreglos tras ver lo que dijo Cizagna en tu solicitud de spotlight en la central. Sobre ser reversor, está bien que ofrezcas el flag a un usuario que pueda aparecer aquí más adelante que veas que participa de forma activa, yo ayudo a muchos usuarios con sus wikis y el flag de reversor no me es necesario, aún así gracias por el ofrecimiento. -- 17:23 26 oct 2011 (UTC) Notificación Deberías añadir un enlace al Foro:Proyectos en el MediaWiki:Communitymessages-notice-msg, así a quiénes visiten o editen tu wiki les sería más fácil comprender a qué te refieres con "proyectos". -- 20:36 29 oct 2011 (UTC) :Veamos, te explico: La notificación no es permanente, solo se muestra una vez. En wikis donde hay actividad por parte de muchos usuarios, como por ejemplo Wikidex o Digimon Wiki se añade la notificación permanente para que los usuarios, tras ver el mensaje cada día, finalmente accedan ya que la mayoría cierra el mensaje o accede a él sin prestarle atención. En este tipo de wikis, donde no hay participación activa por parte de una gran comunidad, únicamente es necesario recibir una notificación como la que tú acabas de añadir, ya que cualquier usuario que acceda a este wiki por primera vez, podrá consultar el mensaje que este añadido y le servirá de ayuda para ubicarse aquí. -- 21:15 29 oct 2011 (UTC) Se q he dicho que iba a editar pero he tenido algunos inconvenientes, disculpa. Pronto empezare, y felicidades, es mi idea o desde la ultima vez que vine esto ha crecido mucho? Re-Gracias No hay problema, ademas soy un gran fan de House, y veo que los creas según los pasan en Universal xD. Saludos. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 17:16 5 nov 2011 (UTC) ... Claro, me encantaria. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 17:46 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Re-Muchas Gracias Lo intentare, hoy lo pasan xD. AndreyNaruto, Co-lider de Burijji 18:08 5 nov 2011 (UTC) re:Ayuda, por favor... Hola para lo del fondo yo estoy viendo la imagen de House en una moto supongo que es esa. Si es así lo que te paso es el cache probablemente no el tuyo (ya que lo vaciaste) sino del servidor que te estaba dando la información, a veces tarda de unos minutos hasta 24 horas. Si no es la imagen avísame. Referente a tu problema de usuario todo depende de la pagina que lo estas copiando hay unas que no lo permiten y en cuanto se enteran que su contenido a sido copiado mandan una queja a veces a los administradores otras veces directamente a Wikia. Para evitar ese problema casi todos los wikis trata de no copiar información, otros lo que hacen es acreditar de donde copiaron la información (que es lo que por lo general hay que hacer). Si el usuario no te hace caso puedes incurrir en sanciones empezando con plazos cortos por ejemplo si vez que esta activo puedes aplicar un bloqueo de 1 hora poner porque lo bloqueaste y dejarle un mensaje en su discusión donde le confirmas porque lo estas bloqueando temporalmente, si reincide (repite) puedes aumentarlos los plazos de bloqueo por tiempos mas largos 1 semana, varias semanas, 1 mes, 2 meses, etc hasta que ya no te quede otra del infinito (aunque es raro que sean tan persistentes después de tantos bloqueos en incremento --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:44, 22 diciembre 2011 (UTC) 22:44 22 dic 2011 (UTC) :Pues la imagen se ve bien, pero no armoniza como fondo de pantalla porque se ve el corte algo feo entre las repeticiones de arriba hacia abajo, fuera de eso la imagen se ve bien. Si subio esta imagen y no la otra puede ser que la otra imagen tenga algún problema como que tiene la extensión incorrecta o que la imagen es mas grade de 100 kb --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 00:38, 23 diciembre 2011 (UTC) Helping out Sorry for not responding earlier. I will take a look at the templates and see if anything more can be done. SteveHFisyh 01:55 6 ene 2012 (UTC) Quotes I too was thinking of adding a quote to the front page. I just haven't gotten around to it. I was thinking of changing the quote about once a month. I was also thinking of putting a trivia question on the front page every month as well. SteveHFisyh 03:32 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Redirecciones Hola Daves Villa, he arreglado todas las redirecciones dobles y rotas en más de una ocasión, exceptuando una, ya que está protegida. Aquí, hay que sustituir la redirección que añadida por #REDIRECT Housepedia: Artículos Destacado Saludoss ;) -- 15:10 7 ene 2012 (UTC) Ayuda con las tablas Hola, necesito que me expliques la creación de las tablas. Por favor ;) J.D. House Master 18:34 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola Dave Villa. Espero estés bien. Tengo una duda sobre cómo crear los subtítulos en negrita (esos que aparecen en grande). Me gustaría que me explicaras el proceso. Gracias ;-) J.D. House Master 03:14 15 ene 2012 (UTC) RE (desde la central hispana): Bot Hola, claro que puedo remover la categoría, tan sólo decirme el momento adecuado para poner en marcha al bot. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:21 21 ene 2012 (UTC) House quotes It's always been a good idea, but given the scope of the article, I've always been afraid to try to execute it. It also might be too big an idea to try it with one single article. However, if you want to give it a try, go ahead. SteveHFisyh 12:03 24 may 2012 (UTC) Good idea! Also - add links from the season pages to the quotes page for that season. SteveHFisyh 02:01 25 may 2012 (UTC) Yes. All registered users can edit the main page. I have been thinking of adding links to some the more important browsing pages like "Everyboy Lies" and "Most Common Diagnoses" on the Main Page, I just haven't gotten around to it.SteveHFisyh 11:51 25 may 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Don't worry about the title - we can always change it later. SteveHFisyh 00:08 27 may 2012 (UTC) Templates A very good idea. I've already used it - Psychosis was the choice of the totally insane Darth Kieduss :-) His last choice was Schizophrenia! Nevertheless, he's a valued contributor who does a lot of cleaning up. You might want to have a go at the Spanish template, which sends people to your Spanish language Wiki.SteveHFisyh 03:18 4 jun 2012 (UTC) Spanish link template It's more important to cross link the wikis, but a template that both said "Spanish House Wiki has an article on this subject" that contains a link to the article on the Spanish wiki would be great.SteveHFisyh 00:21 3 jul 2012 (UTC) Interwiki link Hola! ¿Puedes añadir el enlace a la wiki italiana de House? Es una wiki nueva pero espero ampliarla pronto. Gracias [[User:Minerva_Titani| Minerva Titani]] 11:11 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Featured article template You must have read my mind, because I was thinking the same thing. If you can manage it, please go ahead.SteveHFisyh 00:05 14 jul 2012 (UTC)